Esperanza
by lucyyh
Summary: Insomnio, una noche estrellada, deseos no cumplidos. Y una esperanza. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** sí señores, es mío. Luego la alarma del despertador sonó y volví a la realidad del obrero XD.

**A/N: **Escrito para los challenges de The Mentalist: Foro en Español. Lo cierto es que no pensaba que ganaría..no suelo escribir jisbon romántico, pensé que ganaría alguien más. De pronto si la gente hubiese votado más, habría ganado alguien más...en fin. Comentarios, críticas, bien recibidas con respeto. De otra forma adivinen! pasaré de ellos.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Esperanza<strong>

Rodó por millonésima vez en su cama, arregló la almohada y cerró los ojos, esperando que el sueño le venciese. Al cabo de unos minutos, volvió a abrirlos y miró el reloj en la mesilla. Las cuatro de la mañana y contando. Resopló. Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía intentado dormir, cuando estaba claro que era inútil.

Después de un par de intentos más-tenía que hacerle honor a su chapa de cabezota-y cuando vio que sólo estaba consiguiendo frustrarse, se levantó, tomó la bata y salió a la terraza. La noche ofrecía un espectáculo maravilloso, pues al no haber luna y muy pocas luces en el lugar donde estaban-un motel perdido en medio del desierto-las estrellas se mostraban nítidas y por millones. Maravillado, permaneció de pie observándolas, sin darse cuenta que alguien le miraba.

-Te dolerá el cuello si sigues así-dio un pequeño salto al oír la voz de Lisbon en la terraza a su derecha-tienes una silla reclinable allí, úsala. Es más cómodo admirar la noche de esa forma.

Jane tomó la silla que estaba en un rincón, y se sentó.

-¿Y qué haces despierta a estas horas? Normalmente estás roncando hasta las siete de la mañana-ella le lanzó un puñado de palomitas de maíz.

-¡Yo no ronco!-gritó. Luego se levantó un poco de la silla y miró a su alrededor, esperando que sus gritos no hubiesen despertado a nadie. Cuando estuvo segura que no era así, volvió a recostarse y se echó unas palomitas a la boca.

-Dame algunas-le pidió él con la vista clavada en el paquete.

Ella estiró el paquete en su dirección-toma.

-¿No puedes venir y darme?

-No puedes venir tú a buscarlas?

El consultor observó el pequeño espacio entre una terraza y otra, se levantó, hizo un amago de levantar una pierna y se arrepintió.

-¿Y si me caigo? Está alto. Mejor ven tú.

-No tienes que pasarte a este lado idiota. Con que te acerques lo suficiente basta y sobra.

-De todas maneras me puedo caer.

Ella rodó los ojos y se acercó lo suficiente como para que pudiese tomar unas cuantas palomitas. Luego volvió a su silla. Vio que Jane movía la suya hasta acercarla a la baranda que separaba ambas terrazas y luego de un momento de duda, hizo lo mismo. De vez en cuando estiraba el brazo para darle más dulces, que él recibía con entusiasmo.

-¿Te pasaste con el café?-preguntó Jane cuando se terminaron las palomitas.

-Algo así.

-Mmmmm- miró hacia el block de habitaciones que miraba justo hacia su terraza y vio cómo una pareja, en evidente estado de ebriedad, intentaba abrir la puerta de la habitación sin éxito y estallaban en carcajadas-No te preocupes, resolveremos el caso.

Lisbon le miró extrañada.

-Lo sé, no estoy preocupada.

-Yo no he dicho que lo estés.

-Pero crees que lo estoy, no habrías intentado tranquilizarme diciendo que resolveremos el caso si no pensaras que estoy preocupada por algo. No lo estoy.

-Tienes el ceño fruncido, insomnio, y has suspirado y puesto muecas por lo menos diez veces en los pocos minutos que llevo aquí. Claro que estás preocupada.

La agente sonrió. No se podía engañar al maestro del engaño.

-No es nada en realidad. Uno de esos días en los que te preguntas hacia dónde va tu vida. Ya se pasará.

-Puede que se pase pronto. El tema es, el por qué te estás preguntando esto hoy.

-Ella levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo-hoy se cumplen 17 años desde que entré a la academia-se encogió de hombros-por alguna razón, me dio por revisar mi vida y lo que esperaba lograr cuando entré….y en realidad, son muy pocas las metas que he cumplido.

Jane se limitó a asentir, pensativo.

-Tampoco me estoy quejando. Simplemente es que hay cosas que me hubiese gustado poder realizar, pero dejé para después, con la excusa que todavía tenía tiempo….y ahora veo que el tiempo se ha escapado de mis manos y que para realizar ciertos sueños, metas o lo que sea, necesito de algo más que sólo mis ganas.

-¿Estás hablando de…?

-¿Formar una familia? Sí. Era uno de mis sueños. A pesar de…-meneó la cabeza. No quería dirigir la conversación hacia lo que había sido su infancia luego de la muerte de su madre-no Importa. Quería tener un hijo. Me gustan los niños, he fantaseado con cómo luciría un hijo mío…cómo sería el mecerlo en mis brazos, cantarle canciones de cuna, regañarle…y también un compañero…uno que cuando llegase a casa, conversáramos de cómo fue el día, peleáramos por el control remoto, o qué hacer para cenar…ahora todo eso se ve lejano, demasiado...

-Quieres una vida normal.

-Sí…

-Aún puedes obtenerla ¿sabes? Eres joven, todavía puedes tener hijos y encontrarás a alguien.

-No si los sigo alejando-sonrió amargamente-quiero todo eso pero tengo miedo de obtenerlo.

-Tienes miedo de arruinarlo-ella asintió-es normal sentir miedo Lisbon, al fin y al cabo, esto es un apostar a la suerte…no sabes si saldrá bien o no.

-A ti…-se interrumpió, pensando que podría ser doloroso para Jane hablar sobre su familia.

-Me resultó bien-sonrió apenas-es cierto, no tienes que quedarte en silencio. Es cierto. Pero por…

-No lo hagas. No comiences con la autocompasión y la culpa. Porque entonces yo diré que no es tu culpa, tú que sí, yo insistiré que no, sacaré a tema al individuo aquel, tú la venganza y terminará esta conversación con un agradable recordatorio sobre cómo harás justicia por tu mano y cómo yo te detendré. Y la noche está demasiado agradable para ir por esos derroteros.

Jane rió. Al fin y al cabo tenía razón. Era una noche agradable como para arruinarla a base de tormentos y venganzas. Luego asintió, logrando que ella sonriera con alivio. La observó durante unos momentos, y sin detenerse a pensar-ni tampoco intentar controlar sus impulsos como es normal en él-le dijo:

-Quizás exista una persona para ti Lisbon. Alguien que está más cerca de lo que crees y aún no has visto, o no se ha querido mostrar. Porque también tiene miedo…y está muy dañado.

La agente, que estaba mirando hacia el cielo, no se movió ni un ápice, pero él pudo notar el cambio de actitud, el nerviosismo que controlaba y que para cualquiera, menos él, pasaría inadvertido. Comprendió de inmediato que de pronto había cometido una estupidez, y estaba en pleno debate interno entre disculparse o hablar de alguna cosa totalmente distinta y hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada, cuando ella-la voz temblándole ligeramente-contestó:

-Quizás-y clavó los ojos en los suyos, mirándole intensamente.

De pronto, el ventanal de la izquierda se abrió de golpe y un hombre de unos cincuenta años, barbudo, panzón y con cara de cabreo les habló:

-¿Será que pueden callarse? Hay gente que está intentando dormir.

-Lo siento señor, nos callaremos ya.

-Yo no, me está gustando mucho esta conversación Lisbon, no tengo por qué…

-No tientes tu suerte Jane-Él enmudeció en el acto.

Una vez que el hombre se volvió a meter a su habitación, Lisbon se quedó en silencio. Él quería decirle algo, pero sabía que no debía presionarla. Tampoco podía prometer cosas que ahora mismo, no cumpliría. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si alguna vez lo haría.

-Mira-le escuchó decir-meteoritos.

-Son estrellas fugaces Lisbon.

-Son meteoritos.

-Matas cualquier atisbo de romanticismo-le dijo, haciendo una mueca de  
>tristeza.<p>

-Está bien, son unas malditas estrellas fugaces. ¿Contento?

-Rebosante de alegría-ella rodó los ojos.

-Pide un deseo-Lisbon lo miró como si quisiera matarlo-vale, pido uno yo-cerró los ojos unos momentos, murmuró algo y los volvió a abrir-¿quieres saber lo que he pedido?

-No, pero me lo dirás de todas formas.

-Esperanza.

En el horizonte, una delgada línea de luz anunciaba el amanecer.

-oooooo-


End file.
